


Prisma

by tekoteko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Selingkuh, aku tidak tau cara memberi judul, penyangkalan
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Apa yang terjadi jika cahaya menembus prisma?Saat cahaya melewati prisma, cahaya akan melengkung. Alhasil, perbedaan warna yang membentuk cahaya putih menjadi terpisah. Ini terjadi karena setiap warna memiliki panjang gelombang tertentu dan setiap panjang gelombang melengkung pada sudut yang berbeda.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Prisma

**1.**

Akaashi punya harga diri yang terlalu tinggi. Punya pikiran tentang diri sendiri yang terlalu tinggi. Punya ego yang juga terlalu tinggi.

Ia hidup dalam konsep ideal yang diturunkan oleh orangtuanya, menempel erat dalam kepala hingga bersatu dengan tulang dan dagingnya. Hidupnya haruslah lurus. Hidupnya haruslah sempurna. Hidupnya haruslah seperti apa yang ia mau.

Tapi kau tau, hidup suka sekali bermain dengan manusia-manusia keras kepala. Mempermainkan mereka hingga terkadang hancur menjadi kepingan.

Sebagaimana Akaashi mengusahakan kesempurnaan, seperti itu pula hidup menghalanginya.

Bokuto dibawa masuk ke dalam dunianya. Kedalam dunia sempit penuh kesempurnaan semu milik Akaashi Keiji. Pria itu diam-diam menginvasi ruang pribadinya, menginvasi ruang pikirannya, menginvasi waktunya hingga pada suatu hari Akaashi menemukan dirinya tersenyum menggelikan di depan cermin hanya dengan memikirkan si pria beriris emas.

Senyum yang aneh.

Senyum yang asing.

Senyum yang menjijikkan.

[Seperti orang yang sedang jatuh cinta]

Lonceng di kepala berbunyi keras. Mengingatkan bahwa dunia Akaashi akan hancur oleh seseorang bernama Bokuto Koutarou. 

Banyak kata bergumul dalam benaknya hingga suatu keputusan muncul, bahwa ia harus menolak seluruh eksistensi seorang Bokuto Koutarou. Menolak fakta dan membangun ulang dunia sempurna miliknya (kali ini tanpa Bokuto Koutarou didalamnya).

_“Aku tidak punya perasaan seperti itu padanya.”_

_“Aku tidak mau jatuh cinta padanya.”_

* * *

**2.**

Akaashi mengambil seribu langkah menjauh dari pria itu. Seribu cara berlari dengan langkah bisu. Seribu cara menghilang tanpa jejak seperti pesulap. Seribu cara penuh rahasia hanya untuk gagal dan kembali ditemukan secara tidak sengaja.

Mungkin dia kurang berusaha

Mungkin rencananya begitu sederhana

Mungkin memang orang itu saja yang terlalu hebat menemukannya atau Mungkin hidup memang senang sekali bermain dengannya

Kemudian Akaashi begitu lelah dengan semua ide-ide sempurna -yang ternyata tidak sempurna- di kepalanya itu. Dia melempar buku catatan dengan sampul kulit coklat tua tebal itu menghantam kaca. 

“KENAPA AKU? INI TIDAK ADIL!”, jeritnya marah pada seribu bayang wajah tertawa di cermin.

* * *

**3.**

Sebuah memo menempel pada layar komputernya. 

_Aku tau kau suka padaku, Aku pun begitu._

_Tidak ada yang salah pada dua manusia yang saling jatuh cinta._

  * _B.K_

  
---  
  
Tangan Akaashi cepat melepas kertas kecil itu, meremasnya dengan kasar lalu dilempar masuk keranjang sampah di bawah meja. Matanya jengkel mencari pelaku yang ternyata sedang tersenyum padanya dari seberang kubikel mereka. Bibirnya bergerak, mengucap selamat pagi diiringi senyum jenaka untuk Akaashi yang tidak dibalas.

Akaashi mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana kainnya, bersiap untuk mengerjakan laporan bulanannya. Ketika ponsel itu diletakkan di atas meja, ketika itu pula layarnya berkedip memberi tanda pesan masuk.

_From: Bokuto_

_Aku kembali bujang hanya sampai besok._  
  
---  
  
Akaashi tidak bisa fokus kerja hari itu.

Tawaran Bokuto begitu…. mengganggu (rasa damba yang terkubur dalam relungnya).

* * *

**4.**

Sore itu tanpa izin tangan Akaashi dibawa menuju parkiran. Tidak ada penolakan, hanya diam ketika ia digenggam erat. Bokuto membawanya pergi dari gedung perkantoran itu, menyusuri jalan-jalan yang entah mana ujungnya. Akaashi membuang pandang ke luar jendela. 

Terlalu takut bersuara. 

Terlalu takut mengatakan apa yang tidak boleh dikatakan. 

Terlalu takut merasakan apa yang tidak boleh dirasakan. 

Terlalu takut akan banyak hal.

Bokuto meminggirkan mobilnya di jalan sepi. Meraih tangan Akaashi untuk dicium buku-buku jarinya. 

“Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Aku milikmu seorang jadi berhentilah melihat rumput-rumput kering itu”

Akaashi menarik tangannya kasar. Mengepalnya diatas paha hingga memutih. Ia berbalik menatap Bokuto gusar.

“Kau yang seharusnya berhenti. Apa tidak cukup jelas jika aku tidak ingin bersamamu?!”

“Haha, kata orang yang selalu diam-diam memperhatikanku”

“KAU!”

Tangan Akaashi bisa saja memukul wajah pria yang satunya lagi jika ia tak cukup cepat menangkapnya. Akaashi ditarik mendekat hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu genggam.

“Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Tidak akan ada yang tau. Hanya kau dan aku. Hanya di waktu ini”, ujar Bokuto mencoba mempengaruhi Akaashi lagi. Menghapus ragu dari kedip mata si ikal.

Hanya hari ini

Jika hanya hari ini, untuk apa?

Jika hanya hari ini, apa gunanya?

Jika hanya hari ini, apa pedulinya?

Tapi siapa Akaashi, kala bibir dicumbu mesra dan tubuh didekap erat ia tak mampu menolak.

* * *

**5.**

[Aku mencintaimu]

Sebuah kalimat yang menggantung di antara banyak garis batas.

[Aku ingin memilikimu]

Sedang tubuh merengkuh pujaan, hidup mengikat pada yang lain.

[Aku ingin jadi milikmu]

Tapi tidak bisa. Tidak untuk sekarang. Bagaimana dengan esok? 

[Aku mencintaimu]

Nalar Akaashi mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

  
  



End file.
